It wasn't a bad day, for a Monday
by emmamay98
Summary: The 5 friends meet up the next Monday. Expecting...well not knowing what too expect. I'm bad at Summaries xD M for language and later chapters Please Review! I'm fairly new to this and would love suggestions and tips!


It wasn't a bad day, for a Monday

It was Monday morning.2 days after the fateful Saturday that changed their life forever.

Allison Reynolds's alarm beeped loudly, waking her up. Her dark room was covered in heavy metal posters and thick curtains, hiding her from the outside world. Groaning, she rolled over and tried to get some more sleep, but it evaded her. She drowsily got to her feet, and started to get dressed. She tried to dress in what people her age considered reasonably "normal". She pulled on some blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and her old converses. She wasn't used to dressing like this, but today was a special occasion; today was the first day since Saturday that she would see her new friends. And Andrew. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach just thinking about him. She grins and gazes at the patch that she tore off Andrew's jacket

Allison went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth. She didn't know if she liked the makeover that Claire gave her, the makeup was just way over the top. Not like her at all. She liked how her hair looked off her face though, so she put pulled her hair back of her face with a black headband. She lined her eyes with the "black shit" as Claire called it. Looking in the mirror, she wondered if Andrew would like her looking like this.

She walked into the kitchen, said Good morning to her parents (they didn't respond), grabbed her bag and an apple and walked out the door. She swiftly put her headphones on and turned the Walkman on. She listened to some heavy metal song about drugs ,sex and alcohol and thought about Andrew as she made her way to school.

…

Claire Standish arose to the smell of pancakes cooking. Smiling she rolled out of bed and slipped into her fluffy pink slippers. Claire, walked over to her overflowing wardrobe and picked out an outfit for herself. It was high heeled ankle boots, a pink oversized sweater and black, skin-tight jeans. It was a typical Claire outfit. She brushed her pretty, red, hair and sprayed herself with perfume. Claire then applied her makeup. She smiled excitedly at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait to see John Bender, and the rest of the friends she's made on Saturday.

She walked down the sweeping ,staircase, heading towards the kitchen. Her father smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Claire-Bear", he said, hugging her.

"Da-ad I told you not to call me that! It's so babyish", she rolled her eyes. "Is mum at the office already?"

"Yeah, she is. Apparently she's got some big case that she's working on at the moment", He said.

Claire sighed, it seemed like her mum was always at work. It sometimes really sucked to have a lawyer as a mum.

"So, why won't you tell me who the special guy is?", Claire's father said as he winked

"He's no one", Claire said blushing. Her dad had seen her kiss John and had been hounding her about it ever since.

Claire's dad dropped the subject. Claire grabbed a few pancakes and while she was eating them, they discussed school. Checking the time; Claire picked up her designer school bag and walked to her dads BMW.

…

Andrew Clark was rudely awoken when someone appeared to be screaming at him. Andrew blinks ,trying to make out the figure that is towering over him. It's his father. Of course.

"ANDREW, YOU BETTER NOT PULL ANYTHING TODAY AT SCHOOL ALRIGHT? NO ONE LIKES A SMART ARSE. IF YOU MISS ANYMORE WRESTLING MEETS, YOU'LL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE MISTER", his dad yelled

Andrew groaned an rolled over.

"GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED", His father screamed. He stomped back down stairs a few minutes later.

Andrew got up slowly, savouring the silence. He pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a blue wife beater and a white jacket. He wanted to wear his varsity jacket, but he knew it would look strange without the badge that Allison had torn off. His heart thudded, thinking about how beautiful she was. He was going to hang out with her today, no matter what his friends said. She was strange that's for sure, but that's what he loved about her.

He ate his high protein breakfast (eggs, cereal and toast) quickly, he was eager to get to school. His parents had left for work, which meant that he was free from his father's constant "constructive" criticism.

A car horn beeped, his ride was here. Andy shoved his large lunch into his school bag and dashed out to meet his jock friends.

…

Brian Johnson had been up since 4am in the morning, studying for a math exam that was today. He knew all the formulas and material by heart, but his mum pressured him into more studying. He had studied for this test for the past 2 weeks. He desperately wanted a break, but didn't dare challenge his mother.

Brian sighed and shoved his things away. He knew he wouldn't be able to study anymore. There was no point anyway. He was already exhausted and the day was only beginning. He brightened though, remembering his 4 new friends. He would get to see them again! His jumped up changed out of his pyjamas and into one of his "mother approved" outfits.

He brushed his teeth, taking extra care( he had OCD about oral health) . He brushed his blond hair.

_Shit, he thought, what if I look so dorky that they won't want to hang out with me?_

He changed into another outfit. One that wasn't "mother approved". He had brought it once with his own money, he hid it knowing his mother wouldn't approve at all. It had never been worn. It consisted of a black shirt, jeans, and a fake leather mussed up his hair, hoping for a cool, slightly messy hairdo. Instead his hair became extremely poufy, the exact opposite. He tried to fix it with water, but it was no use. He looked a bit strange, but in his own eyes, he looked ultra-cool.

Brian then panicked, realising that his mum would hate him looking like this. He decided to just run out the door, so she couldn't see him.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He dashed down the stairs.

"Bye mum", he yelled.

"You wait just a minute Brian, you haven't even had breakfast yet", His frantic mother yelled back.

"I'm not hungry", he shouted as he shut the door behind him.

_Phew ,he thought._

He jumped on his bike and started pedalling.

…

John Bender awoke amid alcohol bottles and cigarette butts. He coughed and winced. Bad hangover. Squinting, he rolled over. He was on his friend's lawn. It all came back to him. Last night his friend had a massive party. He invited John over, John had instantly agreed. He was glad to get away before his abusive father came home from work.

John stood up shakily and walked towards the house, stepping over passed out teenagers on the way. He regretted drinking so much last night, it numbed the pain from his abusive household but the next day was always unbearable. He felt a lurch in his stomach. He grabbed a nearby bucket and threw up noisily.

He really felt like shit today. He wasn't planning on going to school, he hardly did. He walked over to his friends cupboard, Grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water. Ahhhh that hit the spot, he thought. A girl, who was passed out on the lounge make a snorting noise. John stared at her, she had red hair, the same shade as Claire's.

Claire.

He absolutely had to see her. He ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth with a a spare toothbrush. He navigated his coat, which was on the floor.

He walked out the door, towards the place he hated most. Well, apart from his own home.

…

Claire stepped out of her father's car, she waved to him and walked over to the front of the school. She wanted to meet with the people she had met on Saturday. She wanted to show them that she did have the strength to stand up to her friends and that she wasn't just a conceited princess.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Allison.

"Hi", Allison said shyly

"Hey!" Claire said and pulled her into a hug

Allison was surprised, she had assumed that Claire would ignore her, or be polite at the most. She hadn't expected Claire to be affectionate or even friendly. Allison grinned at Claire and Claire grinned back. They waited for the others to show up.

Claire's friends were giving her strange looks for hanging out with the school "weirdo" .Claire didn't care, well she did a bit, but she hid it well.

Andrew was the next to arrive. When he saw Allison, he swept her into his arms. They embraced for about two minutes. When they let go, their eyes were shining brightly, and smiles were plastered on their faces. Claire wished that John would get here.

Brian got there about 10 minutes later. He greeted Andrew and the two girls. He was so happy that they were together. They were stunned by his new look and commented on it.

The bell rang. By this time, Claire was almost in tears with frustration. She had waited and waited and it seemed that John wasn't going to turn up.

"We're going to class now, are you coming?", Andrew said to Claire. His arm was wrapped around Allison's waist.

"No, I'm going to wait here a bit longer", Claire said decisively.

"I'm sure he'll show", Allison said hopefully

Claire smiled at her and Allison, Andrew and Brian all walked to class.

She waited for 20 minutes. Claire, was so disappointed that she felt like crying. She was about to turn around and go into school, when she saw someone. Someone with long dark brown hair, a red flannel and grey coat. Claire was ecstatic and she ran up to him. He broke out in a smile. They passionately kissed, His hands sat on her hips and her hands knotted in his brown hair.

It definitely wasn't bad a bad day, considering it was a Monday anyway.

_This is my third Fan fiction and I want to write more on this. But I want your say! Please Review! I want your opinion_


End file.
